Rise of Oblivion
by TheNewWriter
Summary: A secret plan that has been in the making since Sora recieved his keyblade. The secrets and truths about the Chaser and the Organazation, the story you didnt see while playing Kingdom Hearts One or Two. Can Sora and his freinds handle the new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of Oblivion**

Chapter One

A boy ran through Twilight Town trying to get away from the giant man chasing him. "Get back here you little rat, I'm going to cut of your hands, so you can't steal anymore" the man said waving a butcher knife around. The boy took out an apple form his pocket, he turned around and took a big bite out of it right in front of the man and started to sprint through the streets once more. "You rotten scum, I'm going to wipe that silly smile of your face' the man started to yell. The boy took a turn and stood at a dead end, but still ran at the wall. The man followed him and said "I got you now you slug" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The boy continued to head towards the wall, he put his feet on the wall and pushed himself up. "What the!?" the man said as the boy grabbed on to the top of the wall and pushed himself up. The boy sat on the ledge laughing at the man. "You might have got away this time but Ill catch you" the man yelled as he walked away in defeat. The boy began to walk across the roofs of the buildings. He sat by a pipe and starting eating the apple. His name Nick, he wore a red shirt with raggedy blue shorts and no shoes and had jet black hair, and tan skin.

"Ah what a beautiful sunset" he said staring out into the sun. "Almost, makes me forget about my troubles sometimes" he said closing his eyes. "Nick" a voice called out to him. "Who's there" he said putting up his fists. Darkness started to surround his body, and he was starting to be envelop in it. "No" he screamed out struggling to get out. "Its no use" the voice called out again, "no one can hear you" it said again, as Nick tried to find out who it was. He was losing energy, and he was being enveloped in the darkness. "What a crummy way to go" he said giving up. He opened his mouth one last time to call for help but only one word came out of his mouth, "Keyblade". On that same night, a boy received his keyblade, that boys name was Sora. Sora or Nick may not of known this, but from that moment their destinies were entwined in a fight, that would last forever.

One year later is when they would finally meet. During that time other kids were disappearing all over the galaxy, and never to be seen again. One person called the king, wondered why were kids disappearing and why the balance of light and darkness being thrown off. "The worlds there disappearing" the king said sitting in his leather chair. "I must do something about this, darkness is enveloping everything and kids are disappearing, like they were swallowed by the darkness" he said scratching his ears. "Hm this might be the work of the heartless, maybe Ansem would know something about this" he said picking up his fountain pen. He started to write a letter. After he was done he stared at it. "Good luck guys" he said handing it to Pluto. He snuck past the guards and went to the Gummi Ship Hangar. He opened the Gummi Ship cockpit door and hopped in. "Boosters ready, silent engine" he said pressing the button, it made a large explosion. Two chipmunks in aprons turned around and saw the king. "King Mickey what are you doing" asked one of them. "Chip, you and Dale can't say anything, I'm going on a voyage, to solve what's been happening" he said. "Shouldn't we inform the Queen" Dale replied. "No" Mickey said waving his arms furiously. "She'll never let me go, and I already left a note for her, so she knows I haven't been kidnapped" he responded. "Well okay" said Dale. "Good bye" Mickey said before he started the engines once more and flew out of the hangar. "Good Bye Goofy and Donald" he whispered before setting the coordinates for Hallow Bastion.

"Auto-pilot" he said before taking out a pillow and falling asleep. He had a very long journey ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Donald, the wizard, was walking through the halls. "Oh your Highness" Donald said knocking on a big purple door, in side the castle. The door opened, it was unlocked, a strike of fear and suspense hit Donald. "Your Highness" he called again but this time in a squeamish voice. He heard movement and started walking very slowly. He got up to the throne, it was empty, and there was no one to be found. "Where's the king?" he said wiping the sweat off some of his feathers. Pluto, the king's dog, snuck up behind Donald and gave a loud bark. "Ah" Donald screamed and ran out. While he was running a paper from inside stuck to his shoes. "What's this" he said reading it. "No it's not possible, GOOFY!" he yelled running at the dog in the knight's armor. Donald started yelling at Goofy, "Kings gone, Haunted throne room" he said breathing hard. He looked at Goofy and said "Hey WAKE UP!" he said raising his hands, lightning started to form around it. "Lightning Fist" he said plunging his fist into Goofy's armor. "Whoa" Goofy said sitting upright. "Donald why do you have to wake me" he asked rubbing his stomach from the attack. "Aw Goofy shut up, I just found a letter from the king" Donald said. "The Kings been kidnapped I'll save you" he said grabbing his shield and running off. "Goofy" Donald called again giving a glare.

Goofy ran off screaming "the kings been kidnapped". All the guard immediately grabbed their spears and started searching, the towns folk rang the bell and chaos started to start. Minnie, the queen, hurried outside to quell the commotion. "Now everyone stop" she yelled making everyone look at her. "Donald has something to say to you" she said as Donald walk up to the crowd. "The Kings not gone, theirs a letter from him right here explaining his leave of absence" Donald said raising the letter up high. "Donald, Goofy you two come with me to the royal library and will read it" she said walking to the Library. As they all walked to the Library, a hooded man walked up to the front gate. "I'm here to see Merlin the magician" the man said to the guard at the gate. "Sorry, but Merlin hasn't lived here for three years" the guard responded. The hooded man left quietly giving a snicker. The hooded man walked down a path into a small dirty village.

The man walked into big building, it had a broken sign that said "Tavern" on it. Pete a local criminal saw the man and walked up to him. "Sir, Mistress Maleficent is waiting for you in the back." Pete said pointing to the door all the way in the back. The hooded man opened the door and walked in. A hooded woman sat there and spoke with hatred in her voice "Why hello is the plan ready" she asked. "Don't worry about that, just worry about your part of the plan" he replied. "Master I'm worried about the boy he might cause us some trouble" she said to him. "Do not worry about that, send the Heartless and Darkside, they should be able to eliminate him" he said grinning. "As you wish master, but the others they are getting suspicious about me" she said getting a little nervousness in her voice. "They won't find out as long as they think there going to infect the world with darkness, there vision will be blinded by their greed and hatred for the light" he said giving a chuckle. "Yes but they do not know where going to take over their own hearts and turn them into heartless" she responded, she gave a hi-pitched laugh. "I have been watching one of them, his name is Riku, competitive, we maybe able to use that later" the man said. "Yes" said Maleficent silently.

In another world known as the World That Never Was a secret meeting was being held for only thirteen people of an important organization. "Status" said one man in a commanding voice, he was the boss. "The Project is going excellent" said another one, his voice as cold as ice. "Yes but we need more specimens" said another one his voice as hard as stone. "We also need a suitable weapon" said another man with pink hair slowly descending from his hood. "Yes, good, we will collect more specimens, that of course is your job Xigabar" said the Boss once more. "Of course master" the other man replied in a sarcastic tone, he grabbed his guns by the side of him tightly and with his trigger happy fingers on the trigger. "So what are we going to do, I wont be contained, a fire is never contained, you have to give people like us a job isn't that right Roxas" said the teenager, he was the only one that had his hood down, he had hair like fire, it was blazing red. "I don't care" said the young teen sitting in the last chair. "Who would ever give you two idiots a job" said a women her voice full of hatred. "Yes I don't think we should gamble this plan not this time, our luck might run out" said a man throwing up a coin into the air. "Hm yes it would be very foolish you're both inexperienced" said another man who seemed calm but had a hint of beserkerness in his voice. "I don't want to fight, its not my thing" said another scared one. "Traitors" said the red-haired one whispering. "Okay then without futher ado I call this meeting to an end." said the boss. "Hey wait, someone missing, where's..." said Xigabar, but was suddenly hushed by the boss. "He is on a special mission" the boss replied walking away. "What, why does he get all the fun" said the red-haired one walking away. The Boss was to himself looking out onto the world he and his Organization ruled over.

Back at Tavern, in the back room, another meeting was about to meet an end. "So that's our plan" said Maleficent looking outside. "The whole world controlled by us under Darkness" Maleficent smiling at her fantasy of a whole world ruled over by her. "All mine" she whispered. "Well Maleficent, I must take my leave" he said walking out the door. "There all Pawns in my plan to take over this universe, my strategy will be put into action." She said silently laughing. "Pete" she called out. "Yes Maleficent" Pete responded weakly. "Go into hiding and wait until I give you the signal that will mean everyone is under our control" she said to him. "We will be the rulers of this place" he said. "Revenge on Mickey is near" she said to Pete. Pete gave a cunning grin.

Back a The World that Never Was, the missing member had just returned. He appeared out of the darkness. The Boss asked "Does Maleficent know anything". "No she is blinded by her own greed" said the member. "Good job Zexion" the Boss said. "Very Good, it's almost time" he said.


End file.
